Thirst
by HaloHunter89
Summary: Following the events of my story Fiend. One shot that follows them after the way things ended. [m/m] [au no za]


**Well this was written for a friend. If you've read Fiend this is a kind of sequel one shot for that. It is very much after those events and in that universe. If you haven't read it you don't need to this piece can stand alone as it is. I hope you enjoy. **

Daryl shifted the sun bearing down on him and lifted his head looking around. they were almost done with this place and it couldn't come soon enough. Straightening when he heard a loud whistle Daryl looked over seeing Tucker tossing a water bottle his way. Daryl's eyes searched for Mac's loud mouthed ass but he was no where in sight. Shaking his head he started getting his tools together and ready to clear out. Being inside all day in the heat had done nothing but made him feel like shit. His clothes were sticking to him and the saw dust was clinging to him like a second skin.

"Hey Daryl."

Daryl looked over but not before he seen Tucker's shoulders shaking in silent laughter. He closed his eyes for a second and clenched his jaw.

"Missy." Daryl nodded at her but ignored her otherwise.

She walked further into the room and smiled politely at Tucker. He stood up and nodded to Daryl, "I'm headin' out man."

Daryl raised a brow and a shit eating grin split Tucker's face that made Daryl grimace. Fucking asshole. Just as quick as he grimaced Tucker was gone and he was left to contend with the woman in the room.

"How was your day?" She smiled slinking around running her fingers over the saws and other tools in the room.

"Long and hot." He huffed out heaving one of the chop saws up and out of the way. "Dan send you up here?"

Daryl took a deep drink of his water and finished the bottle tossing it towards the trash bag. She smiled at him and he fought cringing but instead kept his eyes focused on what he was doing. Miss walked closer to him and he felt his fuse light. She'd been pestering him for weeks and it started with the goddamn bite mark she seen on his hip. She'd been paying to much fucking attention to him when he'd lifted his shirt to swipe at the sweat on his face and that's when she seen it. She'd questioned him about him being single and Tucker's fuck face ass chuckling saying that Daryl and Mac both must have hellcats with the marks they sported a lot of the time. Daryl let it roll of his back chuckling but Missy didn't give up. When he'd made it clear he wasn't interested she'd asked if it was because he was dating a woman. If he could go back in time he'd change the shit he said. He'd do it in heartbeat but goddamn it now he was stuck with her lurking ass. He'd fucked up and said no he didn't have no woman and didn't realize his slip till that predatory gleam was in her eyes.

"No I thought I'd check on you. He's talking with Mac." Her voice purred like acid across his nerves.

Daryl nodded his head and dusted his hands off. He finished what he was doing and started down the steps leaving her to trail him. The sooner he got away from her the better he'd feel. He didn't like getting hit on by women it made him uncomfortable and it amused the fuck out of Mac. Fucking dick face.

"Daryl!" Mac barked when he stepped into the sunlight outside.

Shielding his eyes he cringed suddenly feeling a hand slide over his back. Missy was there next to him her hand on his lower back setting just at his belt. Mac was motioning him over to him and Dan and Daryl shifted causing her hand to fall off him.

Taking a step he felt her hand close around his wrist and stop him. "I was wondering if you'd like to get a drink and have dinner?"

Daryl looked down at her and shook his head, "I gotta see what they want Missy. I can't."

"Can't or won't?" She called after him.

Daryl ignored her and walked towards Dan and Mac. Dan was smiling at him his eyes amused and Daryl knew it was at his expense. Mac's despite the charmingly amused smile his eyes were predatory and possessive. Daryl stopped in front of them and his leather jacket was slung into his arms and his sunglasses tossed to him. Mac was pissed- no doubt.

Daryl held his jacket but slid his sunglasses on and eyed Mac. Mac was glaring now openly at Missy as she sauntered up to them. She never did hit on Mac and maybe it was the open disdain he held for the woman and his sneering temperament.

"Told Mac that since you all pulled double this week and weekend for me that you two could take vacation early and have an extra week on me." Dan was smiling broadly at him.

Daryl knew what it was. There was a new place in town that set up and had a bunch of jobs starting. They were a big company and from a larger outfit in Atlanta and he was trying to keep his workers. Daryl and Mac busted their asses for him and he was trying to keep them before they were offered jobs like Tucker was.

Daryl nodded and Dan clapped Mac on the back speaking to him. Missy stepped into his line of sight and he had to fight to not just storm off. Mac was there in front of him suddenly but Missy was undeterred.

"Look at all that free time you're going to have now Daryl." She smiled at him fluttering her eyelashes in a poor attempt to seduce him. "Dinner?"

"What free time?" Mac asked cutting her off. "I thought we were going to upstate?"

Daryl nodded his head, "I know."

"Seems she fuckin' don't." Mac snapped.

Missy glared at Mac, "He's a grown man if he wants to go out on a date Mac I hardly think that is your concern."

"I don't." Daryl looked at her. His face was stoic but his eyes were pissed. He was getting tired of her pushing herself on him. "Told you I'm not interested."

Missy made a face, "You're a real piece of work Daryl."

Mac chuckled, "A piece of work you were interested in until you FINALLY realize the sentiment isn't returned."

Missy glared at Mac and turned storming away. Daryl went the opposite direction wanting to get to his bike and the fuck out of here. He was starving and thirsty. He'd skipped lunch and now that shit was catching up to him. Mac was next him his walk eating the ground up and Daryl couldn't help but to snort. Mac was pissed as fuck but he knew what the fuck would happen the second Missy caught him alone. She always done this shit. It'd be the same when he came back from vacation.

"What's so goddamned funny fruit cup?" Mac snarled straddling his bike.

"You." Daryl shrugged his leather on, "Just you."

Mac made a face but the engine roared to life cutting of his muttered threats. He was out of the parking lot in no time leaving Daryl to follow. Mac was weaving in and out of traffic like a man on a mission and Daryl figured he was. Mac looked over at him at the red light but Daryl didn't look over knowing that Mac wanted his attention. No he'd make the fucking dick head wait. It was his own goddamn fault he was pissed to begin with. Daryl gunned it ahead of Mac and cut down a side street and smirked when he heard Mac following him.

It wasn't long before he pulled in and he cut the engine. Mac was there next to him in no time and Daryl ignored him. He was through the doors and looking at the menu already knowing what he wanted. Mac was there and Daryl would have smirked if he knew he couldn't get punched in the kidney for it. He didn't revel the idea of pissing blood for the next couple days.

"Hey Dixon the usual?"

Daryl nodded and tossed his bill on the counter.

"Mac you look like a surly bastard like always."

Daryl snorted and Mac huffed, "Give me the same as him."

"Be out in just a minute you two."

Mac watched Daryl over the rim of his cup. His eyes were sparking and Mac read the challenge clear as day. He was being a dick and it started when that cunt kept hitting on him. Fuck Mac was actually use to seeing women hit on him and would have been more shocked if it didn't happen. It was when that bitch touched him. Daryl's was his. His.

Daryl's eyes cut to him and he smirked before taking a deep drink of his sweet tea. Mac had a thirst but it wouldn't be satisfied till he got him alone. A grin split his face that made Daryl flush and Mac arch a brow at him. Daryl cleared his throat and slid from the seat as Mac took a bite of his food. Mac tracked his movements and smirked and wolfed his food down tossing money down on the table for Trish.

Sliding out of his seat he shadowed his brother through the shadows. Daryl had just got to the mens bathroom and was shutting the door. Mac kicked it startling him and slammed it behind him and flipped the lock. That was his favorite thing about this place was the single locking bathrooms. Jerking his belt free he growled crowding Daryl backwards but his eyes were tracking Mac just as easily.

"Give me your belt."

"Fuck you Mac." Daryl snapped.

"Hard way?" Mac smiled at him, "So be it."

Mac tossed his belt on the counter and stepped towards Daryl. Grabbing his wrist he jerked him forward and spun him despite Daryl's protest. Daryl grunted at the motion as his chest met the wall and Mac slammed into him.

"I love when you try to fight." Mac growled along the base of his neck. "Makes it that much better when you give in."

Daryl bucked his body forcing Mac a step but he was back just as fast. Daryl threw an elbow and caught him in the ribs but the pain just spurred him on. Growling his hand slid from Daryl's chest to his stomach and down cupping him roughly. Working on Daryl's belt even as he bucked Mac just smiled against his shoulder feeling the heat of him pressed so tight to his groin. Mac thrust against him just as he pulled the belt out and Daryl groaned his forehead hitting the wall.

Mac worked Daryl jeans open saying fuck the belts and slid his hand inside and smiled. "Lose your boxers?"

"Fuck you." Daryl snarled trying to shift away.

"I plan too."

Mac gripped him roughly and Daryl grunted at the contact his hips arching seeking Mac's fist. Daryl was already painfully hard and Mac started working his own jeans open with his free hand. Daryl bucked again and Mac slammed him harder into the wall letting his weight settled against him. Daryl groaned again and Mac repeated the action his grip tightening and his thumb sliding over the head of his cock. Daryl jerked and Mac smirked letting his jeans fall and grabbed Daryl's own. Working his jeans down Mac kicked his legs wider.

"I'm not going easy."

Daryl groaned his name and nodded at his words. Mac gripped his own cock teasing Daryl before spitting in his hand and getting himself ready. This wasn't even close to what he need to satisfy that thirst but it'd work till he could get him home on their bed. Daryl's panted breaths was all he could hear over the roar of blood in his ears as he pressed into him.

Daryl growled deeply the sound rumbling against Mac's chest and he felt a shudder rip up Daryl's back. Before he could ask if he was okay Daryl's hand came back to his hip holding on and then he was seated in him completely in one smooth move. Daryl had jerked him the rest of the way while pushing back into him. Mac groaned and bit harshly into Daryl's shoulder bruising him for sure.

Daryl didn't give him a chance to take a breath before he was snapping at him to move. Doing as he wanted and what Daryl needed Mac snapped his hips forward burying himself deeply. The sounds of their bodies coming together with growls and groans mixing together was their own soundtrack. Daryl braced his hands on the wall his head dropping between his shoulders his back slightly arched. Mac slid his hand up his back to his shoulder and to his hip ignoring his cock and kept his pace brutal. Daryl would feel him every step he took and every time he took a seat. He'd make fucking sure of it. He'd make sure every time that cunt looked his way or dared to touch him that all Daryl could think about was Mac.

"Fucccck fuck fuck." Daryl panted the muscles in his back tensing and his body shuddering more.

Mac eyed both his planted hands and smirked. He was going to come without either one of them touching his cock. Mac moved quick and brought his hand around tightening it painfully around Daryl's dick. Daryl snarled and bucked against him and Mac felt his own body tighten at the sound. He tightened his hold again keeping Daryl from being able to come. Thrusting deeper and harder into him Daryl bucked even more.

"Mac." Daryl warned, "I need-"

Mac leaned in his breath fanning Daryl's throat, "Not until I say."

Daryl groaned and straightened more making Mac take a step into him. Thrusting harder Daryl grunted his hips almost slamming into the wall that Mac was fucking him. Daryl was meeting his thrust with his own his body like a furnace made for him. Mac looked down his body watching as Daryl's took him deeper and deeper. His strokes were hitting Daryl's prostate now and from the throbbing of Daryl's cock he knew that he was done. His grip was tight still refusing him and Daryl was groaning like a whore his name panting and falling from his mouth.

Panting hard he watched Daryl as he looked over his shoulder. Blue eyes turned black met his eyes and Daryl gave him a smirk that was the dirtiest thing he'd seen in a while. Mouths meeting harshly Mac bit Daryl's lower lip pulling it into his mouth. Thrust harder and angling his thrust to stroke right over his prostate he could feel each stroke with the jerk Daryl's cock gave. Burying himself as deep as he could go while fought to breathe through the kiss. Groaning he ripped his mouth away as his body started down that path. Daryl never broke eye contact with him and Mac let him go. Daryl's back arched harshly his head falling back and Mac wrapped his hand over Daryl's mouth covering the beginnings of a roar that would have deafened them. Mac was jerking him through his release even as his was ripped from his body.

Mac was slumped against Daryl's solid back as both of them got their breath back. Mac was struggling to keep from his knees buckling. Daryl pulled away from him and jerked his jeans up as he turned to Mac. Mac was eyeing him and leaned against the counter. Daryl moved to him cleaning them both up and Mac still watched him. That possessive thirst was still there and it always would be. He knew that much and Daryl did too. Daryl hid it better but he was the same fucking way.

"Fuckin' tired." Daryl muttered. "When do we leave?"

Mac nodded at him and started working his belt on. He'd use it later. He'd make sure of that and leave Daryl with a memory that'd be worthwhile.

"Morning or around lunch depending on when we wake up." Mac yawned.

Daryl sighed and nodded his head, "Let's go."

"Heard you fruit cup."

"Fuckin' quit calling me that you bastard." Daryl snarled rounding on him and punching him in the stomach. "Asshole."

Mac grunted but smiled despite it. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
